


Whoops, i slammed into a wall.

by MossaDossa



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Beta characters, Gonna be a lot of OOC, Gore, Help, Hurt No Comfort, Violence, cuss words, im bored, im not okay, need ideas, please, weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, yuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MossaDossa/pseuds/MossaDossa
Summary: How y'all doin'? I'm dying. I need ideas. Thank you very much.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Boscha, Amity Blight & Boscha & Skara, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Camila Noceda & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Willow Park, Edric Blight & Luz Noceda, Everything - Relationship, Hooty & Luz Noceda, King & Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Everybody, Luz Noceda/Viney, Willow Park & Everyone, Willow Park & Willow Park's Fathers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Whoops, i slammed into a wall.

Hi, I'm that one DogGoneGay.

I need angsty ideas to write specifically for TOH. I can't come up with anything.

And I always think there are too many fluff stories.

I WANT VIOLENCE TO CURE THE NEEDS OF MY FUCKED UP MIND.

Sorry, anyways.

I just need ideas, anything not sexual. That's big no.

Fluff is okay but i'm looking for more hurt then comfort. 

Right, Imma head out now. My Wattpad account is _MyEggosBro_

Go ahead and comment ideas. **Some may take longer then others.**

I'll just go now.


End file.
